Frechheit hat einen Namen
by Zarinha Lobo
Summary: Die Weasley Zwillinge wollten eigentlich nur, wie im vorigen Jahr, ihren Kumpel Harry in den Fuchsbau bringen doch der fahrende Ritter kommt ihnen zuvor und stattdessen wird der alte Ford Anglia vor dem Fenster eines jungen Mädchens sichtbar. Eines Muggle Mädchens... Eine FF, die ich vor Jahren angefangen und nie gepostet hatte. Ich versuchs jetzt mal ;)
1. Chapter 1

Im Ligusterweg Nr.7 stand ein Fenster offen.

Sperrangelweit, trotz Dunkelheit und Nachtkälte.

Eine Gestalt saß auf dem Fensterbrett, ließ die Beine hinaus, in die Nacht baumeln.

Ein Windstoß erfasste ihr Haar und es löste es aus dem lockeren Knoten.

Lange dunkelbraune, leicht gewellte Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht und huschten über das Gesicht des Mädchens.

Trishelle öffnete ihre Augen und lies ihren Blick gelangweilt über den Ligusterweg schweifen.

Einen langweiligeren Ort konnte man sich kaum vorstellen.

Ein Haufen Geschäftsleute, mit dicken Autos und dickem Bierbauch, mit herausgeputzten Frauen und immer ordentlich gekleideten Kindern.

Kleinen Kindern. Soviel sie wusste, war Trishelle mit ihren 15 Jahren das älteste Mädchen im Ligusterweg.

Nach ihr kam dieser vorlaute Bengel von den Dursleys.

Dudley Dursley –wie konnte man ein Kind nur so nennen.

13 musste er jetzt sein. Ein unwahrscheinlich dickes Kind.

Sein Körperumfang und Gewicht wurde einzig von dem seines Vaters übertroffen.

Trishelle war eher dünn.

Schlank sagten ihre Eltern, dürr sagten ihre Großeltern, genau richtig, sagte sie selbst.

Trishelle hatte katzenförmige, nussbraune Augen, lange Wimpern, eine kleine Nase, wenn auch keine Stupsnase und vereinzelte, dunkle Sommersprossen im Gesicht.

Sie war braungebrannt- es war warm gewesen, schon vor den Sommerferien.

Deswegen trug Trishelle auch immer noch die weißen Hotpants, die sie unter den strengen Augen ihrer Mutter, wenn möglich nie in der Öffentlichkeit anhatte, und ein kariertes Hemd von ihrem Vater, das in der Wäsche eingelaufen war und dass sie über dem Bauch zusammengeknotet hatte.

Sie provozierte ihre Mutter gerne, weil sie genau wusste, wie sehr sie sich darüber aufregte, wenn ihre bald 16 jährige Tochter mit viel zu kurzen Oberteilen oder Hosen aus dem Haus ging, oder wie neulich mit schwarzen und weißen Netzstrumpfhosen, unter einem knappen Rock.

In der Schule durfte sie das natürlich sowieso nicht tragen, aber heute war keine Schule.

„Endlich Ferien!" Trishelle verschränke die Arme hinterm Kopf und lehnte sich genüsslich seufzend and die Hauswand.

Heute Morgen waren ihre Eltern losgeflogen.

Nach Spanien. Mallorca.

Ihr kleiner Bruder war natürlich mitgekommen. Er war ja auch erst 5.

Trishelles Mutter hatte ihr zwar anvertraut, dass sie auch gern mal wieder ganz allein mit ihrem Vater wegfahren würde, und sie würde es Trishelle sicher auch zutrauen, auf den Kleinen aufzupassen, aber was würden die Nachbarn sagen?

Die Nachbarn interessierten Trishelle allerdings genauso sehr wie alles im Ligusterweg.

Nämlich überhaupt nicht.

Reiche Schnösel, die mit Haus, Auto und Gartenfesten voreinander zeigen mussten, wie viel sie verdienten und was sie aus sich und ihren Kindern machten.

Ihr Vater war Anwalt.

Sie waren hergezogen, als Trishelle 4 Jahre alt gewesen war.

Sie hatte sich schnell eingelebt, aber damals war sie auch nicht das einzige Kind hier in ihrem Alter gewesen. Alicia war noch da gewesen.

Alicia Spinnet, ihre beste Freundin, seit sie hier lebte.

Alicia hatte im Magnolienweg gewohnt. Nur eine Straße weiter, hinterm Magnolienring.

Vor drei Jahren dann aber, im Winter, waren zwei große Möbelwagen vorgefahren und die Mädchen mussten sich voneinander verabschieden.

Seit dem hatte Trishelle angefangen sich ihren Eltern ab und an zu widersetzen, die Nachbarn nicht zu grüßen, wenn sie genau wusste, das sie in ein paar Minuten wieder über sie und ihre Familie, oder andere herziehen würden.

Sie hatte angefangen ausgeflipptere Kleidung zu tragen und die Musik in ihrem Zimmer lauter zu drehen, ein bisschen rebellischer zu werden.

Nur ein wenig.

Diese Sommerferien wollte Trishelle ihre ehemals beste Freundin besuchen.

Deswegen wollte sie nicht mit nach Mallorca fahren.

Es sollte ein Überraschungsbesuch werden.

Missmutig blickte Trishelle über ihre Schulter, in ihr Zimmer.

Vor dem Fenster stand ihre gepackte Tasche, mit Verpflegung für die Fahrt und Kleidung für 6 Wochen Urlaub.

Heute Mittag, als ihre Eltern schon im Flieger saßen, war Trishelle zum Bahnhof gefahren und hatte am Schalter ein Ticket nach Greyville verlangt.

Dorthin war Alicia gezogen, das wusste sie vom Absender ihrer Briefe.

Die alte Frau am Schalter aber hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und mit brummiger Stimme erklärt, es gäbe in ihrem Verzeichnis keinen Ort oder Ortsteil namens Greyville.

Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass ihr etwas an Alicias neuem Wohnort seltsam vorkam.

Gleich in ihrem ersten Brief an Trishelle, hatte Alicia geschrieben, sie solle die Antwortbriefe nicht mit der Post schicken, sondern Alicias Großmutter, Mrs. Figg geben.

Mrs. Figg war Alicias Großmutter mütterlicherseits und eine schrullige alte Dame, die, jedes mal, wenn Trishelle ihre Briefe vorbeibrachte, mehr mit ihren Katzen, sprach als mit ihr.

Trishelle hatte ihre Freundin oft gefragt, warum sie die Briefe nicht einfach selbst verschicken konnte, aber wenn die Frage aufkam, erhielt sie nie eine Antwort.

Es war als lese Alicia einfach darüber hinweg.

Einmal hatte sie, aus dem Urlaub eine Postkarte direkt an Alicia geschrieben, aber auf die hatte sie auch nie eine Antwort bekommen.

Also war Trishelle mit hängendem Kopf wieder nach Hause gegangen und hatte ihre prall gefüllte Reisetasche in ihr Zimmer geworfen.

Um wenigstens noch etwas von diesem trostlosen Tag zu haben, hatte sie sich für den Rest des Nachmittages in die Sonne gelegt.

Und jetzt saß sie hier, auf dem Fensterbrett und betrachtete nicht minder gelangweilt die Sterne. „Ihr macht auch immer das gleiche." Wisperte sie anklagend gen Himmel.

„Genau wie alle hier im Ligusterweg."

Kaum hatte Sie das gesagt, hörte man ein schepperndes Geräusch aus dem Haus gegenüber.

Ausgerechnet aus dem Hause der Dursleys, Hausnummer 4, die sonst immer so bedacht darauf achteten niemandem mit irgendetwas aufzufallen.

Von ihrem Platz aus, sah Trishelle erst nicht wo der Lärm herkam.

Eine Tür wurde scheinbar aufgerissen, Scheiben klirrten leise und eine schrille Stimme kreischte. Dann noch eine andere, tiefere, welche Trishelle als die von Mr. Dursley erkannte.

Was der Anlass für diese Aufruhr war, sah Trishelle allerdings nicht.

Schulterzuckend verlies sie ihren Fensterplatz, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Wäre sie sitzen geblieben, hätte sie keine zwei Minuten später etwas gesehen, das ihr mit Sicherheit die Sprache verschlagen hätte.

Hinter dem ordentlichen Reihenhaus der Dursleys, stieg etwas in die Luft.

Es sah aus, wie ein kleiner Heißluftballon, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man, das es eine unwahrscheinlich dicke Frau war, aufgebläht fast bis zum bersten.

Das bizarrste an der ganzen Sache war aber, dass diese Frau über das Haus hinwegflog, und weiter und weiter hoch in die Luft, bis sie von den ersten Wolkenbergen verschlugt wurde.

All das hatte Trishelle nicht gesehen, aber jemand anderes, würde gleich einen ziemlichen Schrecken bekommen und das, obwohl dieser jemand sich gleichwohl der aufgepusteten Frau bereits über den Wolken befand.

Genauer gesagt in einem alten, stark verschmutzten Ford Anglia.

„Zieh mal langsam runter Lee!" Murmelte George schläfrig und versuchte zum wiederholten Mal es sich so bequem zu machen, wie das auf dem Beifahrersitz eines fliegenden Autos möglich war. Fred lies ein Gähnen vernehmen und streckte seine Arme und Beine von sich. Er hatte es sich, als Lee und George auf der verlassenen Tower Bridge Plätze getauscht hatten, auf der Rückbank bequem gemacht und döste vor sich hin, während sein Bruder den ebenfalls längst übermüdeten Lee wach halten musste.

„Ich glaube nicht dass wir schon da sind!" Gab Lee zurück und warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die dichte Wolkendecke.

„Was meinst du Fred?"

„Noch lange nicht!" Grummelte es von hinten.

„Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grunde, weil –"

Aber sie sollten Freds Erklärung nie erfahren, denn in diesem Moment bot sich ihnen ein Anblick, wie er seltsamer nicht hätte sein können.

_Etwas_ durchstieß von unten her die Wolkenmasse vor ihnen und flog langsam rotierend in Lee's Fahrtrichtung.

Zu Tode erschrocken trat der 16 Jährige auf die Bremse.

Kleine Wolkenfetzen und dünne Nebelfäden flogen, wie aufspritzendes Wasser aus Pfützen zu beiden Seiten des Wagens, als er schlitternd in der Luft zu stehen kam.

Mit vor Entgeisterung weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten Lee und George die kugelrunde Frau vor ihrer Windschutzscheibe an, die langsam höher flog.

„Was zum –", kam es mit erstickter Stimme von Lee und George rieb sich die Augen, mit dem schweren Verdacht, er würde noch schlafen.

„In Ordnung, George." Klang die atemlose Stimme Freds vom Rücksitz an ihre Ohren.

„Du hattest recht. Hier wohnt Harry!"

Als Trishelle wieder ans Fenster trat, um es zu schließen, hörte sie erneutes Türknallen und Stimmengewirr von gegenüber.

„Heute ist ja echt was los." Stellte sie resigniert fest und stemmte sich erneut aufs Fensterbrett, um zu sehen, was geschah.

Die Vordertür war krachend ins Schloss gefallen und ein etwas verloren aussehender Junge stand im Vorgarten. Hinter sich her zog er einen großen Koffer, der allen Anschein nach schwer zu sein schien. Seine kurzen, dafür aber stark zerzausten, schwarzen Haare wurden vom Wind noch weiter herumgewirbelt, genau wie seine viel zu weiten Klamotten, die um seine Glieder schlotterten.

Überrascht zog Trishelle eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie hatte diesen Jungen noch nie gesehen. Ob es sich um Besuch der Dursleys handelte?

Er sah nicht aus, wie einer von Dudleys Freunden. Und wozu dieser riesige Koffer?

Die Ferien hatten schließlich gerade erst begonnen und wenn die Dursleys vorher Besuch gehabt hätten, hätte sie es doch merken müssen, oder?

Trishelle hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, aber sie hatte sich wieder auf das kühle Fensterbrett gesetzt, die nur leicht bedeckten Beine angewinkelt und die Arme darum geschlungen.

Atemlos beobachtete sie den, unter der weiten Kleidung schmächtigen Jungen, der nun ziellos die Straße hinunter schlenderte.

Auch die Zwillingsbrüder und ihr Freund Lee, aus ihrem Auto sahen den Jungen, der, der

offizielle Grund für ihre Reise gewesen war: Harry Potter.

Nur Ron Weasley, Fred und Georges Bruder und ihre kleine Schwester Ginny wussten überhaupt von ihrem Plan. Das sie während ihres vierten Jahres in Hogwarts den alten Ford Anglia, nach Rons und Harrys Erlebnissen mit dem Auto und einigen Spinnen im Wald, durch Zufall wiedergefunden hatten, ihn gezähmt und aufgemöbelt, sowie den Unsichtbarkeitszauber wieder repariert hatten, wussten Ron und Ginny erst seit gestern, die Zwillinge hatten es ihnen, nicht ohne Stolz erzählt, kurz bevor sie, unwissend von ihren Eltern erst zu Lee geflogen waren und dann den langen Weg zu Harry angetreten hatten.

An und für sich hatten die Jungen nur nach einem Grund gesucht, um das Auto benutzen zu können. Erst nach den nicht aufhören wollenden Erzählungen ihres jüngeren Bruders, Ron, hatten sich die Zwillinge überlegt, Harry wie im letzten Jahr zu sich zu holen.

Ron wollte natürlich auch mit, aber die Zwillinge ließen sich nicht erweichen, es reichte schon, das sie beide ohne Erlaubnis in einem illegalen Auto durch die Gegend flogen, wenn ihre Mutter feststellen würde, das drei ihrer Kinder fehlten, würde sie sofort Verdacht schöpfen. Das Fred und George sich irgendwo herumtrieben, war ja nichts neues.

Eben erst, hatte George den Unsichtbarkeitssimulator betätigt und sie waren aus dem Wolkenmehr aufgetaucht, in die Welt der Muggel.

Nun lief Harry mit Koffer und Eule im Schlepptau durch den Ligusterweg und noch bevor Lee zur Landung ansetzen konnte, machte ein ratterndes, den Jungen im Auto wohl bekanntes Geräusch all ihre Hoffnungen, Harry unbemerkt zu holen, zunichte.

„Oh nein!" Stöhnte Lee und die Zwillinge sagten im Chor: „Der fahrende Ritter!"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge war stehen geblieben.

Irritiert stellte Trishelle fest, das er scheinbar Selbstgespräche führte.

Er blickte fest gerade aus und bewegte ganz eindeutig die Lippen.

Dann aber geschah etwas noch viel seltsameres. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, dachte Trishelle, einen weiteren Mann zu sehen, dünn, mit einem Hut, der den Koffer an sich nahm.

Dann, eine Sekunde später, waren der Mann und der schlaksige Junge verschwunden.

„Ich glaube es nicht!" Japste Lee.

„Direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt!" Hauchte George.

„Eine ganze Nacht ohne meinen überaus wertvollen Schönheitsschlaf umsonst vergeudet!" Jammerte Fred. „Und was jetzt?" Lee ließ das Auto im Schritttempo über die Dächer des Ligusterweges tuckern.

Ratlos sah er seine Freunde an. Die Zwillinge zuckten hilflos mit den Schultern und George tastete entnervt nach dem Griff für die Fensterscheibe.

„Uh oh!"

Lee und Fred horchten auf.

„Was genau heißt dieses ‚Uh oh'!" Fragte Fred misstrauisch und folgte den besorgten Blicken seines Bruders. „Oh –das heißt es also!" Fred stützte den Kopf in die Hände und knurrte: „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt." „Was?" Lee sah ängstlich von einem Zwilling, zum andern.

„Der Simulator ist hin!" Erklärte George und tatsächlich war das Auto wieder von allen Seiten sichtbar. „Scheiße!" Murmelte Lee und trat unsicher wieder auf die Bremse.

„Was jetzt?"

Fred stieß George von hinten unsanft in die Seite.

„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, den Unsichtbarkeitsfluch aus Zaubersprüche 3 kannst du vergessen! Der ist nämlich zeitlich begrenzt! Aber nein mein werter Herr Bruder wusste ja alles wieder mal besser! ‚Das gilt doch nur für Anwendungen auf Menschen –bei Gegenständen hält es viel länger' Vielen Dank auch!", Fred hatte seine Stimme bei den letzten Worten verstellt, was vollkommen unnötig war, da sie ohnehin fast identisch mit der von George war.

Plötzlich hielt er jedoch im Redeschwall inne und er brauchte nicht zu fragen, ob George und Lee das gleiche sahen, wie er. Ihr Schweigen sprach Bände.

Wie versteinert starrte Trishelle auf den türkisgrünen Ford, der vor ihr in der Luft zu hängen schien. Das war doch nicht möglich. Kaum das sie sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte und sich eingeredet hatte, der Junge sei sicher nur hinter einer Hecke verschwunden, war wie aus dem Nichts dieses Auto direkt vor ihrem geöffneten Fenster aufgetaucht.

Das wäre nun nicht weiter Aufsehen erregend gewesen, wäre ihr Zimmer nicht im zweiten Stock und die Straße über drei Meter entfernt gewesen.

„Und Scheiße zum zweiten!" Sagte Fred und lachte nervös.

„Ein Muggel hat uns gesehen. Aber nein!", Er blitzte die beiden Jungen vorne wütend an

(was sie allerdings nicht bemerkten, da sie immer noch sprachlos aus dem Fenster starrten.)

„Sie hat uns nicht nur gesehen! Sie hat uns in einem fliegenden Auto gesehen!"

Kopfschüttelnd redete er weiter.

„Man stelle sich das vor! Ein Muggel! Und wessen Schuld ist das?"

Anklagend hob er die Hände und verpasste George eine Kopfnuss!

„Na –Mister ‚bei Gegenständen ist das nicht zeitlich begrenzt'?"

Wütend rieb George sich den Kopf, an der Stelle, wo Fred ihn getroffen hatte.

Schon schnappte Fred wieder nach Luft um abermals einen Schwall Flüche über seinem Bruder auszukippen, als ihm eine neue Stimme zum Schweigen brachte.

„Hi!"

Das Flüstern zerriss die laue Nachtluft, wie es ein scharfes Messer es nicht besser gekonnt hätte.

„Na sauber! Jetzt spricht sie auch noch mit uns!", Beendete Fred seinen Wutausbruch, klang allerdings mittlerweile weniger zornig, als einfach nur überfordert.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?" Gab sein Bruder zurück. „Das sie taubstumm ist?"

„Blind wäre besser! Dann hätte sie uns nicht gesehen!", Gab Fred mürrisch zurück.

Auf einmal hörten sie gedämpftes Lachen.

Die Köpfe der Jungen fuhren herum und sie sahen entgeistert das fremde Mädchen an.

„Darf man erfahren was so lustig ist?" Knurrte Fred.

Trishelle wusste selber nicht, warum sie lachte, aber das war alles so irreal, das ihr das einzig logische erschien, darüber zu lachen.

„Normaler Weise passiert hier so was nicht, wisst ihr." Rief sie zu den drei fremden Jungen herüber, die sie aus dem in der Luft stehenden Auto angafften, wie ein Gespenst.

„Normaler Weise passiert hier überhaupt nichts. Und heute ist zuerst Krach bei den spießigsten Leuten der ganzen Straße, ", sie deutete mit der Hand auf das Haus der Dursleys.

„Dann verschwindet ein Junge direkt vor meinen Augen –und ich hätte schwören können das ihm vorher jemand die Tasche abgenommen hat," sie strich sich halb nervös, halb lachend die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Und dann taucht plötzlich direkt vor meinem Fenster ein Auto auf. Einfach so. Plopp." Sagte sie, um ihrer Fassungslosigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Plopp." Wiederholte George mit monotoner Stimme und Fred sah ihn an, als wäre er nun vollkommen übergeschnappt.


	2. Chapter 2

„Das würde Dad gefallen!" Stellte George mit Nachdruck fest und hob eine Rolle Tesafilm hoch. „Was immer es ist." Fügte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu und legte sie wieder auf Trishelles Schreibtisch zurück.

Nach minutenlanger Ratlosigkeit, hatte Lee das ehemalige Auto der Weasleys am Boden geparkt und Trishelle hatte die Jungen ins Haus gelassen.

Nach weiteren Minuten, in denen die drei sich beraten hatten, waren sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie dem fremden Mädchen erklären mussten, wer sie waren.

Ansatzweise zumindest.

„Falls wir das irgendwie Dad beibringen können –", hatte Fred gesagt.

„Und Mum's Wutausbruch danach überleben-", hatte George hinzugefügt.

„Falls wir das jemals schaffen, wird das Zauberministerium ihre Gedanken wahrscheinlich ordnen. Und dann können wir sie wenigstens, solange auf dem Laufenden halten, oder?"

Keinem war eine bessere Lösung eingefallen, denn das fremde Mädchen, das sich als Trishelle vorgestellt hatte, stellte ziemlich viele Fragen und sie konnten kaum riskieren, sie in diesem Zustand in einer Muggelgegend zurückzulassen.

Also hatten sie angefangen, zu erzählen und nach einer guten halben Stunde, hatte Trishelle eine ungefähre Erklärung, dafür das mitten in der Nacht drei fremde Jungen in einem fliegenden Auto vor ihrem Fenster gehalten hatten.

Überzeugt war das Mädchen allerdings noch nicht.

Für all das was die Jungen ihr erzählt hatten, gab es schließlich keinerlei Beweise, oder?

Genau hatte sie soeben laut gesagt und der ungläubige Ausdruck in ihren Augen, sowie die in Denkfalten gelegte Stirn, sprachen Bände.

„Beweise?" Hustete George.

„Beweise?" Echoten Lee und Fred.

„Wenn ihr tatsächlich ehm –_Zauberer_ seit,", eine unverkennbare Skepsis lag in ihren braunen Augen. „Dann könnt ihr mir doch sicher etwas herzaubern!" Vollendete sie ihren Satz und sah

die Jungen erwartungsvoll an.

Händeringend suchte Fred nach einer passenden Antwort.

„Wir dürfen in den Ferien nicht zaubern!" Sagte er dann wahrheitsgemäß.

„Was für eine einfallsreiche Ausrede." Sagte Trishelle und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist ein fliegendes Auto vor dem Fenster dir nicht Beweis genug?"

Tatsächlich nickte Trishelle langsam und wirkte nun gleich etwas aufgeräumter.

Sie schien ein fliegendes Auto doch Beweis genug zu finden und nahm George das Feuerzeug aus der Hand, welches er interessiert betrachtet hatte.

„Nehmt ihr mich mit?" Fragte sie dann ohne Umschweife und blickte in die Gesichter der Jungen. Drei Kinnladen klappten nach unten.

„Was?" Dieses Mal sprachen alle drei im Chor.

„Dddas –das geht nicht!" Rief Lee sichtlich geschockt bei dem Gedanken.

„Was würden Mum und Dad dazu sagen?" Ereiferte sich Fred und es bei dem bloßen Gedanken schien sich ihm der Magen umzudrehen.

„Und wie sollen wir das zuhause erklären?" Fügte George hastig hinzu.

„Da fällt euch schon was ein!" Sagte Trishelle mit harter Miene und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich sitze hier 6 Wochen alleine herum, weil meine Freundin scheinbar keine Adresse hat.

Ihr habt ein Auto und könnt mich ohne weiteres mitnehmen!

Außerdem bin ich sehr pflegeleicht und völlig stubenrein!"

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen bittenden Ausdruck an.

„Und ihr habt ja scheinbar auch nichts weiter zu tun, wenn ihr hier fröhlich mit einem total verdreckten Ford Anglia durch die Gegend fliegt!" Schloss sie ihre Rede und fast trotzig schob sie die Unterlippe vor. Fred und Lee sahen sie widerstrebend an, George grinste breit.

„Nehmen wir sie mit! Ich mag sie!", Er war sichtlich belustigt über Trishelles plötzlichen Ausbruch, ganz im Gegensatz, zu seinem Bruder.

„Du hast keine Sachen gepackt!" Startete Fred einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch.

Fröhlich grinsend tätschelte Trishelle ihre Reisetasche, die noch gepackt neben ihr stand.

„Nehmt mich mit und ich schweige!" Ihre Augen blitzten vor Begeisterung.

George nickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Was soll schon passieren? So haben wir wenigstens eine Ausrede, wo wir waren!"

–Er warf einen Blick aus dem immer noch geöffneten Fenster.

Hinter den Wolken zog ein rötlicher Schimmer auf.

„Es wird schon hell, Fred. Mum wird bald merken, das wir weg waren."

Zögernd nickte auch Lee.

„Aber was sagt ihr, wer sie ist?" Fragte Fred immer noch skeptisch.

„Eine Freundin?" Mit unsicherer Miene blickte George von Trishelle zu Fred und von Fred zu Lee.


End file.
